Spanish Lessons
by PervyMonk
Summary: Raul has an interesting method of teaching the Courier Spanish. Written for the Fallout Kink Meme.


Not gonna lie. I'm preeeeeeeeeettty rusty when it comes to Spanish. I've been practicing, but I have no illusions about this being completely accurate. I'm sure there are errors, and if you speak Spanish fluently, please don't hesitate to correct me. In other words, don't use this for dirty talk until you're sure that it's right. :D

* * *

><p><em><em>EDIT: I fixed the Spanish. Thanks, Cruor! A million internets to you! *hearts*

* * *

><p><em>"Amor."<em>

It's a word he hasn't heard in a while, especially in his native tongue. He smiles at her accent, its _muy terrible,_ and runs a large, ruined hand down her soft skin. She lays sprawled in front of him, panting and flushed, tied to the bedposts in the most alluring fashion. Raul nods in recognition, and she swallows.

"Raul, please-" she begs, and at this he slaps her pretty, tanned thigh. She moans, whether it is in pain from the blow or pain from denied release he doesn't know.

"Que fue lo que te dige?" She whines, arching up off the bed. He slaps her thigh again, loving the red streaks that blossom there.

"P-por favor," she pants. He puts his hand to his ear, as if he couldn't hear her.

What a fallacy. Her voice has haunted his dreams ever since she rescued him from Black Mountain, but he needn't tell her that.

"Que?"

"I need-" _Slap. _She wails, and he slaps her breasts for good measure. He leans over to kiss away the light whelps that have begun to form. "Yo necessito-" she gasps, arching her chest into his mouth. His hands glide up her form, and push her down into the mattress. He shudders, feeling his still clothed erection brush against her thigh.

"Que?¿Qué necesitas?" he whispers against her nipple, his rough lips teasing it to a hardened peak.

"_Tu," _she weeps. _"Tu." _

"Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hmmm?" His fingers dance down her stomach to the light patch of curls that hides her sex from prying eyes, and his fingers tease gently at her clit. She writhes, and he slips a finger in. "_Dime." _

_ "_I want-" she begins, and he stills the thrusting of his finger.

"No," he breathes. "En espanol. Dime." She pants, and his mouth moves down her form to her aching folds. He kisses them softly, flicking his tongue out gently. She moans, and he wraps his lips around her clit.

"I-yo-I-damn it, Raul, I can't think!"

"Dime," he says again against her folds, trailing his lips up and across her breasts, and up to her pretty, quivering mouth. "Dime, amor. Nuncas aprenderas."

"Te quiero dentro!" He grins wickedly against her mouth, his hand sliding between them to unclasp his belt buckle.

"Pensé que nunca preguntarias," he breathes.

He can't get his pants off fast enough. In the end, he settles for pulling them down around his knees. He takes her knees, and pulls them apart. Her eyes are hooded by her long lashes, and he takes a moment to admire her admiring him. He isn't the looker he used to be, but she still looks at him with that raw desire in her eyes. She could have had anyone she wanted, and she chose _him. _

_Amor. _

It's a word he hasn't said in a while, especially in his native tongue. But as he thrusts into her warm, inviting body, it's falling from his lips, against her skin. Her legs tighten around him, and arms tug against her silken bonds. He groans her name, and her soft cries of his name answer him. He reaches up to undo her bonds, and her hands are all over him as soon as she is free. Her hands wrap around his neck, and she pulls him down for a searing kiss that leaves his vision swimming.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he pants, all pretense forgotten. "It's been a long time." She smiles, and arches up to pant in his ear,

"Esta bien. Vente por mi, amor. Venga." He feels himself being pushed over that edge, being pushed over by _her, _and he moves to pull himself from her as a show of courtesy. Her arms and legs tighten around him like chains.

"No. Lo quiero. Yo quiero tu." He groans, slamming his lips to his. He feels her tighten around him, her moans increasing to a crescendo that could match any opera.

He lets go, and knows there is no turning back.

He rolls to the side as not to crush her because he doesn't think he'll be able to move once he lies down. She rolls to follow him, straddling his hips.

"This old man needs rest," he breathes. She giggles, and leans down to kiss him.

"We have all night," she purrs. He laughs, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"Hmmm, I can think of worse ways to die," she murmurs against his lips. "Anciano." He snorts.

"Where did you learn to speak Spanish so well all of a sudden, huh?"

"Honestly, I couldn't understand half of what you said. I just took it by context clues," she says, grinning. He rolls his eyes. "Arcade taught me to look for them."

"Ay, dios mio. You sneaky brat," he says affectionately. He feels his hardness brushing up against her leg. _Well, I'll be damned. _

_ "_You ready to go another round, amor?" she asks. He grins.

"Yeah, only this time we'll work on your accent." She laughs, playfully slapping at his chest. He grabs her wrists, rolling her over onto her back.

"Te amo," she breaths. He grins, nuzzling her nose.

"Te amo, querida. Para siempre."

* * *

><p><em>Amor<em>-love  
>Que fue lo que te dige?-What did I say?<br>_Por favor_-please  
><em>que<em>-what?  
><em>yo necesito<em>-I need  
>¿Qué necesitas?-What do you need?<br>_Tu_-you  
>Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?- And what do you want me to do?<br>_Dime_-Tell me  
><em>Nunca aprenderas.<em>-You'll never learn otherwise.  
>Te quiero adentro.-I want you inside!<br>_ Pensé que nunca preguntarias-_I thought you'd never ask.

_Esta bien_- It's all right.  
>Vente por mi, amor-Come for me, my love.<br>_Anciano_-Old man  
><em>Te amo<em>-I love you.  
><em>Querida<em>-Darling  
><em>Para siempre<em>-Always.


End file.
